Raven Darkholme (Earth-295)
, | Relatives = Kurt Darkholme (son, deceased); Graydon Creed (son, deceased); Rogue (adopted daughter, deceased); Linda Darkholme (daughter-in-law, deceased); Magneto (son-in-law, deceased); Charles Lehnsherr (grandson, deceased) | Universe = Earth-295 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile | Gender = Female | Height = 5'11" | Weight = 134 lbs | Eyes = Yellow withCategory:Yellow Eyeballs | Eyes2 = No visible Irises or PupilsCategory:No visible Irises or Pupils | Hair = Red | UnusualSkinColour = Blue | UnusualFeatures = A small skull on top of forehead | Citizenship = German | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Rebel, smuggler | Education = | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Warren Ellis; Ken Lashley | First = X-Calibre #1 | Death = Uncanny X-Force Vol 1 32 | HistoryText = The mother of the mutant Nightcrawler, Mystique came across young mutant Rogue. However, when Apocalypse was marshaling his forces, Mystique took Rogue to Magneto to keep her safe, and rushed out of his headquarters in tears. She worked with the precognitive mutant Destiny, and in later years when her son Nightcrawler joined the X-Men, she imparted information regarding Destiny's visions to the X-Men. Mystique imparted information to the X-Men about Apocalypse being on the Blue Area of the Moon to recover from injuries sustained in a recent battle. Destiny founded Avalon, a safe haven for humans and mutants hidden in Antarctica. Mystique set up castle headquarters in the polar regions of Antarctica called Cold Grey. She helped those seeking passage to Avalon, however she charged them a fee for safe passage. This developed into rumors that Mystique was actually dumping those who paid her into the ocean to die. When Magneto sought to recruit Destiny in order to attempt to repair their fractured reality, he sent Nightcrawler to seek out his mother to gain safe passage to Avalon. When his travels were impeded by the pirate known as Callisto, Nightcrawler was saved by his mother who dropped onto Callisto's ship from above and slay Callisto. Mystique was delighted to be reunited with her son and brought him back to Cold Grey. When she was reluctant to follow him to Avalon, Nightcrawler believed that there was some truth about the rumors. When Mystique shamefully admitted that she charged people a fee to bring them to Avalon, she was scolded by her son. Mystique agreed to follow along, and the two were brought directly to Destiny. Their request for Destiny to return to America with them was denied. Just then, Apocalypse's Pale Riders attacked, having followed Nightcrawler, When the Pale Riders failed, the safe haven was attacked by the Shadow King. Mystique helped destroy the Shadow King, and in the aftermath - with most people in Avalon killed - Destiny agreed to return to America to avenge their deaths. | Powers = Mystique is an expert Shapeshifter. Metamorph: She can psionically alter the formation of her biological cells at will. As a result she can cause herself to look and sound like an exact duplicate of any human, humanoid, or semi-humanoid being of either sex, wearing virtually any kind of clothing. Her control is so exact that she can precisely duplicate another persons retina pattern in her own eyes, finger, palm and skin-pore patterns on her own hands and skin, and vocal cords to match voices to the point of corresponding voice-prints. While she can make herself look exactly like a person who is physically bigger than herself, she will not weigh as much as the real person does. Although she can maintain the form of a person of her height, weight, and build indefinitely, the longer that she maintains the form of a person physically bigger than herself, the greater the strain she feels. | Abilities = | Strength = Above average for a woman of her height and weight, but not super- human. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Shapeshifters Category:Azazel Family Category:Creed Family Category:Darkholme Family